Related Applications
The applicant wishes to claim the benefit under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.119(e) of provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/022,034, dated Jul. 22, 1996 for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PLAYING A POKER TYPE CARD GAME in the name of John Feola.